Forgiveness
by Just Maritza
Summary: Janurary 2012 Picture Challege - 1st pic. Daniel, Cloud Dancing and Dorothy are gathered around the children at the homestead. Everyone seemed concered. 2nd pic. Michaela appearing to have a forced smile while Sully look on her also appearing concered.


**Disclaimer: _I own no rights to Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

**By Maritza Franklin**

**January, 25 2012**

"How could you," fumed Michaela directly at Dorothy emerging from her business to greet her dear friend.

"Afternoon Michaela - how could I what?" she replied confusingly. The barkeep enjoying his cigar across the way suddenly took interest.

"This," Michaela informed tapping the paper vigorously. "How dare you print this?"

"Oh, you mean the article," she expressed having a hard time understanding why she was so upset.

"You have no right printing this!" and flung the paper at Dorothy stunning her.

"I do too have every right," her voice rising.

"No, you don't," and with that, Michaela demonstrated her disgust with thrashing the paper firmly across the news rack causing the remaining papers to fall.

In reaction, Dorothy inadvertently shoved Michaela to the side to pick up her papers, causing her to fall instead. Michaela got up shocked at her friend. Across the way were cheers of encouragement from the saloon to retaliate. She immediately advanced towards Dorothy, eying her furiously, not really sure what she was about to do before someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her dragging her away from possibly regretting the outcome. The same was done of Dorothy by the Cheyenne Indian, both ladies flinging their arms wildly to get out of their grips.

"Ladies, ladies," announced the sheriff firmly, disturbed over the two prominent woman's behavior. "Cut it out before someone seriously get's hurt - of which _you_ Michaela would have to patch up."

"Yes, this is no way for two friends to treat one another. What has happened to cause such a rift?"

"Let go of me Cloud Dancing!" insisted Dorothy. "I should have done something about this long ago when she dismissed my book like trash. Who does she think she is? Always thinking she is better than everyone else."

"I can't believe you'd do it again, not having any consideration for privacy or friendship. Unhand me Daniel."

"Not until you calm down Michaela."

"I'll hold her highness down for ya Sheriff, though I'd rather see them go at it with each other for a change," scoff the barkeep.

"That's not necessary Hank. Michaela?" Daniel inquired with a warning.

The doctor quickly settled down before being released. Scanning the gathering crowd of stunned and amused faces; mortified, Michaela immediately fled the scene.

"Michaela wait," pleaded Daniel about to go after her.

"Let her walk it off," the Cheyenne said releasing Dorothy haulting Daniel.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" asked the Indian.

"Nothing wrong with her. It's Michaela that got knocked down."

"We'll handle it Hank," Daniel shot back.

"Should have let'em get it out of their system," Hank threw out before retrieving.

"Mind explaining why you two highly respectable ladies were causing such a public display?"

"We were not..."

"Dorothy," eyed Cloud Dancing at her, causing her to change her tune.

"Just a minor misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>Sully found Michaela a long way off from home, furiously fling rocks into a stream.<p>

"I hope that ain't me you been aiming at."

"Sully, you startled me," she looked away distessed."

"Michaela, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a bit of fresh air," continuing to be distracted with a strained smile.

"Far from town?"

"Please Sully, I don't wish to discuss it just yet."

"Alright, mind if I join ya?"

She wanted to be alone, but instead nodded, remaining silent. It wasn't his fault she lost her temper.

"Michaela, it's alright, I just came from town."

"Oh...Sully I'm so sorry," she leaned into him releasing a quiet sob. " I feel so ashamed of myself."

"You have nothing to be sorry or ashamed of. It's only natural to have such feeling of anger. But the important thing was that nothing happened."

"But something could have if Daniel hadn't intervened."

"I don't think so Michaela. You don't even dare hit a fly and you've had plenty of times to have struck back with all the injustices we've been through."

"You really thinks so," she look up at him for further reassurance.

"I know so," and kissed her gently. "Missed ya."

"Me too," she squeezed him. "I've often wondered what would have become of me if father hadn't been there while growing up. He was the only one to truly know how to handle my temper and outbursts without making me feel horrible unlike mother who once threaten me with sending me away."

"So you telling me you were a handful little girl, getting into trouble and fights."

"Sort of."

"I'm not surprised."

"You're not?"

"Nope, why you think I married ya?" She embraced him feeling his love and acceptance. "Let's go home and patch things with Dorothy."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have overacted. I'm sure it wasn't out of meanness."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" asked Matthew upon answering the homestead's door and being met with Daniel, Cloud Dancing and a somber Dorothy - the other children hovering him concernedly.<p>

"May we come in," asked Daniel. All three entered seriously as the children surrounded them anxiously waiting to learn of their visit.

"Did something happened to Ma or Pa?" Brian worried as Colleen held up Katie in anticipation.

"Nothing serious Matthew - your Ma in?"

"No, should she? Colleen asked.

"I don't know. She uh...suddenly left town after some disturbance."

"It's best you tell them what happened Daniel?" injected Dorothy. He remained silent.

"Cloud Dancing?" inquired Matthew impatiently eager for a response.

"Your Ma and Dorothy sort of were having a little disagreement with thrashing and shoving a couple of hours ago," answered Daniel.

"Ma and and Ms. Dorothy were in a fight?" gasped Colleen struggling to hold up Katie.

"Sort of about to get into it when Cloud Dancing and I happened upon them."

"Is Ma alright?" asked Brian.

"She's fine," voice Dorothy shamefully. "Well unless when she fell from my shoving her...she could have...injured herself."

"I think only her spirit and pride were wounded," Cloud Dancing volunteered.

"Yeah, from the public display in town," continued Daniel.

"Who started the fight?" Matthew wanted to know.

"It does not matter. What does is that Michaela is found safe and sound," informed Cloud Dancing. "Has Sully returned from his trip?"

At that moment, the sound of horses were heard. A moment later enter Michaela and Sully to a grateful group for her safe return, though Dorothy held back.

"Pa you're home early and you found Ma," greeted Brian hugging them both.

"Got into town only to hear there was trouble with your Ma and Dorothy, but I knew Hank exaggerated his story. I tracked your Ma by the stream."

"If you'll excuse us, Michaela and I need to talk." The menfolks headed outside, while Colleen took Katie upstairs.

Michaela remained silent, still upset, yet realizing they needed to talk. Perhaps she overreacted, but it still didn't give Dorothy the right to spill her personal matter again.

After a long silence, Dorothy finally let out a frustrated sigh. "I feel as though we never got over our difference from publishing my book."

"Perhaps we never truly discuss our differences back then."

"I suppose. Did you read the entire article?"

"No, I haven't," Michaela admitted regretfully.

"Well then, before we continue our discussion, I think you ought to read the rest of that article and then you can decide if I'm truly in the wrong."

Michaela read through the article, and immediately felt remorse over her accusation. "I feel like such a fool."

"You ought to be, but I'm also to blame I should have opened with my apologies to start with.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion until I read through the article. I now realized they were bits and pieces already mentioned in the book followed by further explanation of having been wrong to print that."

"I tell you what. Why don't we apologize on the count of three."

Both in unison, "One, two, three - I'm sorry." They laughed.

"But I feel like I still owe you an overdue personal apology regarding that book," fretted Dorothy. "You were right about my lack of courtesy and discretion for publishing personal affairs without folk's permission and especially revealing what you told me in _confidence._ I broke a friend's trust. And that's why I wrote this article, to formally apologize to the whole town, and this time ask their permission for a sequel; letting them tell me what I should and shouldn't write. I promise to make a negative experience conclude with a positive note.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." The two women embraced.

* * *

><p>"Looks to me Dorothy may just win this fight," announced Daniel peeking threw the window with a teasing eye to Sully and Cloud Dancing."<p>

"Nah, Michaela got this," catching on.

"Excuse me?" asked the Indian confusingly. Then realized the men were just teasing. "Well, Dorothy is tall and strong."

"Michaela, is also strong, and fast," Sully continued.

"Size don't always matter. It's all in the head that counts," interrupted Matthew joining in the men's humor.

"Hey, what's so funny peeking through the window," inquired Brian.

"Nothing," said all three before amusingly scattering away from the window. Brian rushed to it only to catch his Ma and Dorothy embrace.

_**Thanks for Reading...**_


End file.
